The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing in-dwelling urethral devices generally used to achieve urinary continence. More particularly, an apparatus is designed to engage such a device in a manner which enables the device to be dislodged and withdrawn from the urethra. The apparatus is especially characterized by its application of a combination of magnetic and mechanical features and will find application in removing objects from body passages other than the urethra.